pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:N/Mo Underworld Solo SV
Yet another method to solo the Underworld. Unlike many solo 55s, this is capable to solo many other creatures than just smites and grasps. Attributes and Skills prof=N/Mo Blood=12+3+1 Prot=10 Healing=8 Soul=1+3 Curses=2+3SpiritBreezeTouchSufferingVictorBondSpiritMending/build Equipment *AL does not matter. *Use 5 Superior Runes to lower HP *Only use Radiant insignias. *Max damage blood/protection wand with the -50hp Grim Cesta Usage Beginning *When you spawn in the UW, cast the maintained enchantments on you. *Look at the Aatxes. If 3 aatxes are packed up there is most likely a Nightmare there. But beware of NMs. always. *To deal with NMs, pull the Aatxes and run behind Benton. Wand Nightmare from there, than reapply enchants and deal with the aatxe. They might break aggro. *'TIP': Aatxes' and Grasps' interrupt on SV/PS/HB is fatal. Trigger their interrupt, by using Mending, even if you have one on yourself. If Mending is interrupted, nothing happens, because a Mending is already active on you. *'TIP': Grasps' have skull crack, which causes Dazed if it interrupts a spell, use Plague Touch to remove Dazed, then quickly recast the skill you were using. (Plague Touch is a skill, so unaffected by dazed.) *'TIP': Aatxes' inflict both bleeding and deep wound, which can the be used against them with plague touch for quicker kills *If you killed all the Aatxes, run across for a few seconds to trigger every NM than get the quest. *When only two grasps remain, don't recast HB anymore. *Proceed to the Smites Smites *This is also a relatively easy part of the run. You must always keep up HB when facing smites. *Now is the time for suffering. Cast suffering on one of them, wait for them to use Smite Hex, cast SV and than cast Suffering again for cover hex. The order of these steps is important. Coldfires *Coldfires are harder a bit, but still okay. *Stay out of Maelstorms, use the same technique as Grasps. Obsidian Behemoths and Charged Blacknesses *This part is not so hard. *Use the wall to block them. If you can block, try to overpower their healing, it is mostly successful. *If you can't block, tank them as everything else, just watch for traps, it's a nasty surprise. The dreaded 2 Grasping, 1 Nightmare group *It is sometimes necessary to kill them to reach the Terrorwebs *This requires cautious movement. *Cast all 3 maintained enchants, cast HB only, forget PS! *The Nightmare, after rending your enchantments, dies. *''Immediately'' cast PS and HB. Use SV again. The Clear the Chamber Terrorwebs *Get to full energy, then cast PS and HB *Use SV *Evade Meteor Shower *Take the Restoring the Monuments of Grenth quest, head back to Ice Wastes *Kill the terrorwebs there Counters These builds, while sometimes called invincimonks, are in fact fragile. Some skills, especially life stealing, ignore Protective Spirit and will kill the character in one hit. Enchantment removal is also hard to cope with. Variants *Build:N/Mo_Solo_SS_Necromancer *Replace Plague Touch with another survival skill. However it sometimes helps a lot. Notes This build is capable to farm much more than the classic solo-55's, but less than the two men 55/SS party.